Conventionally, each hand tool used for wiring jobs serves a single purpose, and an electrician usually has to maintain a number of hand tools for various purposes, such as for stripping, cutting, terminal connecting, and so on. This is inconvenient. In view of this problem, the inventor has created a multipurpose pliers to do a number of wiring jobs.